my_own_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket Implement
Writing Implement is a unicorn who has the knowledge of written words and is prepared to explain anything any pony ask's. How she got her cutie mark When Implement was young she loved to read, (anything) after that she would write a paragraph about it and why she loved it, why it was good, why it wasn't. (etc), after she did, she went to her parents and asked if they would like to know what she thinks, her parents, scientist's, thought that sounded interesting, but after a few 20 minutes, they where so board of it they asked if she would like to go outside and play, her answer was that the outside was filled with germs of 1,000 species and that she would prefer that she was clean, then explained a little more, but her parents realized they had to go work and, her mother kissed her head, her dad patted her head, and, a few moments later her cutie mark appeared, meaning she is skilled with writing down theories and can keep it safe in her mind, like how a pocket can be used to carry things. she was a little sad that her cutie mark was nothing but a pocket with writing utensils, but realized.. that was it, she could be some sort of librarian, or a teacher. Do you like her mouth marking? I do to, even her watch, glasses, so she does end up doing what her talent relates to, and yes at an early youth she was very smart, which, kinda made it hard to get friends at that point..., until Rainbow Dash one day was sneaking around and ended up going to the library wanting to get the new Daring Do series, when she asked for it at the front desk to Writing I. she instead got a few long words of explanation of why the author made that book, and how many pages the new series is, and words. Dashie did get board and backed off slowly, turned around and, Implement said, "It must be me, i am boaring aren't i?.. an, 'egg head' as you lower thinkers say." (u.u) she never thought she'd hear that from an,... 'egg head', but she was a bit insulted and said, "Lower think- woah, woah, you think i'm,... 'dumb??" "Oh.. well, not dumb, more like,'' she lifted her eyes up in a thinking way and then said, "A pony with little brain cells of a life forum." (the picture shows what it looks like)...., "Uh,'' Rainbow said. I, don't know if thats still insulting, but i need the new series, can you get me it please and i'll just, leave?, "Sure" she said, and was on her way to the book shelfs, "What new series is it called?'' "Um," Rainbow said, "I think it's called the Journey to the..., Rainbow falls.'' Implement looked around the shelfs and saw it, "Oh, yes thats the new new one after the temple book," she grabbed it with her mouth, "Um, you have magic right?'' she put the book down on the desk and said, "Um, i don't recall magic ever useful.'' (Twilight will fix this later) "Um, but isn't that the whole point in being a unicorn?'' she then said, "Well, true, but magic is just a nuisance,.. is that all the books you require?'' Rainbow then said, "Yeah, do i need to pay for this?" Implement looked around and said, "The library?, is about borrowing books young knowledge learner.'' she smile showing her teeth while closing her eyes in a pleased expression. "Okay then, i'll just be going... so no charging then?" Implement looked at her in annoyance, "Yeah.'' ¬.¬ then went back to her work and Rainbow walked out confused and careing less.